Love hurts
by G.O.D-Goddessofdeath
Summary: Changed the title. Used 2 b 'Three Minds and Two bodies'. Basically about Heero admitting love for Duo, but Duo is straight and has another. How will Heero react? R&R PLEZZ!(Yaoi (1x2) and 2 & Hilda, Suicide, Deathfic
1. The Question

HELLO! I am back writing serious stuff. This is my seconed attempt at yaoi, so be forgiving. This is 1x2x1 and includes Heero dying for Duo to realize how much he cares about him.  
  
Warnings; Sorta yaoi (1x2x1) but also, 2xHx2, and it's a Deathfic!  
  
***************FLAMERS WELCOME****************  
  
I like flames for toasting marshmallows, toast and................cheese! If you want to be really cutting email me @ z_callo@hotmail.com  
  
Disclaimer;Here goes nothin'...............I don't own Gundam Wing, dammit! O.K.!? So............buh-bye lawyers! Go pester somebody who hasn't disclaimed their's.  
  
What the Author was on when she wrote this;  
  
Coca cola, sugar on my rice crispes......one hour sleep...............pixie sticks, caffeine, Bob the Builder Mumbo No. 5 and so many things. I think I was feeling a bit depressed, too.  
  
Heero stirred the coffee in front of him, thoughtfully. He was waiting for somebody. Somebody he cared about a lot.  
  
An Americian boy of about sixteen with long, chestnut hair, bound in a plait, skipped happily into the cafe.  
  
`Hey, Duo, over here!' Heero shouted and waved at him.  
  
The boy skipped over. He lay the white roses down on the table, and said,'Hi Hee-chan, how's it hanging and what do you want?'  
  
`I wanted to talk to you about something serouis............'  
  
`Go right ahead!'  
  
`I......ummmmm...........do you know Japanese, because this is kinda embrassing.......'  
  
`Not much...........'  
  
`O.K.............'  
  
Heero mumbled something into his cup of coffee.  
  
`Soz Heero, but I didn't hear you.'  
  
`I........ummm............love you.'  
  
`Y....y.yy......you what?!'  
  
`I love you.'  
  
`O.k.............slow the Heck dooooooooowwwwwnnnnnnnnn...........you said `I love you,', did you not?'  
  
`I did Duo.'  
  
Outside, thunder clapped, interrupting the teenage boy's converstion.  
  
`This is kinda difficult to explain,'said Duo, taking a deep breath,'but I got Hil-koi now, and I've settled down with her. I don't want to move, and I don't want to start another relationship..........'  
  
`Sorry Hee-chan, but............I lead a different life now...............'  
  
Heero couldn't take it anymore. He rushed out into the pouring rain, not taking his coat. Visable tears poured down his checks, mingling with the rain.  
  
------------------------DUO'S POV-------------------------  
  
Heero asked me to go to the Himitsu cafe after work. Now the war is over, I got a job in a bar, and have finally settled down with Hil-koi.  
  
Anyway, I was about 5/6 mins. late. I got flowers for Hilde. I got her white roses, because they are her faveourite, and remind her of when the Earth was virgin, and not stained by blood, sweat and tears. Heero was obviously despreate to tell me something, because he yelled and shouted at me when I came though the door, which is most unlike him.  
  
When I got to his table, the converstion sorta went like this;  
  
`I wanted to talk to you about something serouis............'  
  
`Go right ahead!'  
  
`I......ummmmm...........do you know Japanese, because this is kinda embrassing.......'  
  
`Not much...........'  
  
`O.K.............'  
  
Heero mumbled something into his cup of coffee.  
  
`Soz Heero, but I didn't hear you.'  
  
`I........ummm............love you.'  
  
`Y....y.yy......you what?!'  
  
`I love you.'  
  
`O.k.............slow the Heck dooooooooowwwwwnnnnnnnnn...........you said `I love you,', did you not?'  
  
`I did Duo.'  
  
He.....he said he loved me. I still do not beleive it. Our converstion continued after a rude clap of thunder, a little something like this;  
  
`This is kinda difficult to explain,'said I, taking a deep breath,'but I got Hil-koi now, and I've settled down with her. I don't want to move, and I don't want to start another relationship..........'  
  
`Sorry Hee-chan, but............I lead a different life now...............'  
  
It's true! I mean, he's a great friend, not perfect, like he is soilder, but he's great...........but I just never thought about him in.......that way before.  
  
Heero.............he ran out crying! Like, wow! He can be in agoney from a gun-shot wound, and not cry, but hand him deserpointment in love and he is off crying like a baby!  
  
I guess I don't know how I feel about him right now. I guess I feel said I could provide for him, but I also feel glad I said no. I like Hil-koi a bit dearer then him, but I trust him more as a friend. I guess I should go find him........it's pouring outside, and he forgot his coat.  
  
---------------------HEERO'S VERSION-------------------------  
  
I can't stop running now. And I can't stop the persistent tears flowing down my cheeks. I just poured all my feelings out to commraid during hard times, and best friend in these times of peace, and he says he has someone else.................Hilde.  
  
There's a tight pain in my chest that feels like I have been shot, but I know I haven't. It has nothing to do with the fact I'm breathless from running to hard and too fast. It's there because I'm crying so hard, and my body isn't used to the sobs raking my body.  
  
I don't know where I am running. I shove past people in the streeet, finally stopping in an allyway.  
  
I crouch in a small corner, hoping to die. Then it occures to me. I can. Die, that is.  
  
**********************************************************************************  
  
No, I still love you Hee-chan, don't cry! But I'm gonna do something really horible to you next chap.! Sorry! 


	2. Pain for 2

HELLO! I am back writing serious stuff. This is my seconed attempt at yaoi, so be forgiving. This is 1x2x1 and includes Heero dying for Duo to realize how much he cares about him.  
  
Warnings; Sorta yaoi (1x2x1) but also, 2xHx2, and it's a Deathfic!  
  
Reveiw @ z_callo@hotmail.com  
  
----------------DUO'S VERSION---------------------------------  
  
I can't find him........he must be freezing now..........BANG! What the Hell was that? It...it sounded like a gun, but these are peace times...........I should go investergaite............  
  
-------------HEERO'S VERSION----------------------------------  
  
I'm.........I'm so glad you heard....me....and my gun, Duo.....yes, I can see you......looking for the source of the noise....but you can't see me.......I'm sorry........I've always loved you, even if you don't love me..........bye, Duo - chan, my friend, my love..........I pulled the trigger.......and I won't live this.......I'm not immotal.....the hole in my chest is too great, the blood gone too much for me to live............  
  
-------------DUO'S VERSION-----------------------------------  
  
Hee - chan? Are you ok? Of course you're not, I refused your love..... But don't worry, we're nearly there..........I don't beleive you did it........shot yourself.......killed yourself...........just wake - up...........We're there.....now........you survived the war.....please, just survive this.....I loved you.........I love you..........  
  
---------HEERO'S VERSION------------------------------------  
  
Good - bye. I love you, but you loved me not. So, why should I live when my love for you is going to waste? Bye.  
  
---------DUO'S VERSION---------------------------------------  
  
Good - bye. I know you've gone, but I loved you. You're dead now.....you shot yourself in the chest...........your lungs filled with blood.........you just didn't want to live..........Good - bye. See you soon, lover, friend.  
  
----------NURSE'S VERSION----------------------------------  
  
I came in to check on the patient, and I checked his vital signs. He was gone. I didn't need to tell the young boy at his side. Tears were silently pouring down his face. I was going to comfort him, but then he started muttering a Christain prayer. I couldn't interupt, but I coudn't tear my eyes away. I was Christain myself, but he said the prayer in Japanese. I felt so sorry. For his loss. For our loss. Heero Yuy was a brillant fighter who ended up in here more then once to save the colonies and peace. We will miss him. Nobody but Duo knew why he did it. Shot himself. And he was in no position to tell us. When Heero was bought in, it seemed like he wasn't even trying to fight for his life. Then his lungs just filled with life giving blood. He must of choked to death, but even if there was a docter in the room, I doubt he could of done anything. Bye, Heero Yuy, true warrior. 


End file.
